Magic of Otaku
by Yasumi1
Summary: A buch of kids go out into the forest and discover something that will change them. *More details inside*
1. Default Chapter

Presenting.  
The Magic of Otaku  
Now, an introduction to our plot: It's about a bunch of kid's/teenagers who are really close friends. One day, they all go out into the forest to investigate a vision Mabical saw, but they discover something that will change the way they are. Otaku! They find a big cheast filled with small gems, and rubies and stuff. If someone was to hold a piece of any jewel, they would take on a personality of a certain anime character.(there's a lot more, but that's as much I can say without ruining the story) I know, so far from the description, it sounds really dumb. But just read the first couple of chapters, you might like it! ^_^  
  
Now, an intro to our characters:  
  
Akira: He's sort of the main character. 13 years old, kinda tall, black hair, well built, average weight, your average dude. He's a good looking guy who all the ladies think is "A major Sexy Machine". Everything about him is perfect.except for the fact that's he's gay.  
  
Papaya: He is beyond obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! He's 12 years old, average height and weight, and has a really dark shade of blue hair. He thinks he is Yugi, and every single thing he says is from the show. Ever since he started watching the show, everything he says is a line Yugi says on the show. (do you kinda get it?) He even buys 5 tubes of hair gel so he can spike his hair up like Yugi's. Because he's SO obsessed, no one really likes him. besides Titani.  
  
Titani: Titani is 13 years old, and is best friends with Papaya. He thinks he's Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and is equally obsessed with it as Papaya is. He has white hair, (but he dyed it the same color as Bakura's), he's not very smart, (except when it comes to dueling) and he has a new crush on a different girl every day.  
  
Mabical: Mabical is a strange, mysterious girl. She is 12, has blonde hair, and it goes down to her waist. It's slightly wavy, but not a lot. She sort of has a problem with fish. Every time she sees one, she'll panic.  
  
Rei: Rei is a loud obnoxious girl. She can never shut-up and she's the dumb, ditzy, girl who really needs help. For her birthday, Akira bought her a strait jacket. Surprisingly she loved it. Every Saturday, she's at the nut house in their spare padded room jumping around like a maniac. Sometimes, it helps her to become more serious at times. Rei has dark purple hair, short hair, and is kinda short.  
  
Chingu: Chingu is a hero worshipper. He's a lot like Amelia, from Slayers, except he's a guy. He has blackish-green hair stringy hair, he's average height, and weight. He's 13 years old. Not much to say about him. If you don't understand this whole role-play stuff so far, you'll get it eventually if you decide to read. I really hope you do read, and I also hope you like it! This is my first fan fiction, so of course it probably could be better if I was used to writing, so can you maybe give me a break?  
  
If you don't seem interested, Turn back now, and leave a mean message in the reviews. Besides, this only supposed to be a fun lil' story! Nothing serious! ^__^ I thought of this while talking to a friend. So, read on, or turn back, chose your pathway. "'The Voice'" suggests that you read on.. read on..read on, dammit!" 


	2. Everything starts out

Chapta' 1 One day, at Ikusai (I just made that word up, I dunno if it means anything) Junior High, Papaya and Titani were in math class. Instead of paying attention like they should've been, they were drawing Yu-Gi-Oh! fan art. To send in to their favorite website. "Hmmmm, lets see. who is not paying attention?" Ms. Jei said to herself. "PAPAYA!" she said suddenly. Because no one was ready for that sudden scream, everyone jumped. Papaya stood up ready to answer a question. "Papaya, give the square root of 144 on the board. You have 30 seconds to figure it out.go." she said as she handed him some chalk. Papaya walked up to the board. 30 seconds later he didn't finish the problem.  
  
"So Papaya, you don't understand?" asked Ms. Jei. Papaya shook his head. "Then go sit down. You have a detention for not paying attention during class." She said. Papaya started mumbling something as he went to sit down. "Would you mind sharing what you just mumbled with they class Papaya?" asked Ms. Jei. "I'm going to beat you, fair and square!" said Papaya angry. "Excuse me?" asked Ms. Jei. Papaya nodded. "Papaya, you know that's that's considered a threat, don't you? I can have you expelled!" said Ms. Jei. Because it's against his code to say something non- Yu-Gi-Oh! related, he simply answered by saying the first thing that came to his mind which was "NO! Taya's not like that!" The whole class was confused. "Who is Taya?" asked a girl next to him. "Stay out of this!" He replied. "Um, what Papaya means to say. is that he'll serve the detention today after school" said Titani. Titani sat on the other side of Papaya. "Stay out of this Joey!" said Papaya. "Do you wanna duel over this? If I win, you serve the detention and stop acting so weird! If you win, I'll do what ever you say!" said Titani. "It's time to duel!" said Papaya. So Papaya and Titani started dueling. Ms. Jei got so mad about that non-sense game, that she sent both of them home for the rest of the day so they could get plenty of rest to gain their sanity. Besides, the school year was over tomorrow, and she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible. So that was an excuse.  
  
At another part of the school, Akira and his friend, Shin were hanging out on the roof. (yeah, these are the Japanese type schools where it has more than one floor. This school has 5 floors, and a roof) Akira and Shin were obviously ditching class. "So, Shin, don't you just want to quit school?" Akira asked. "No, not really. I find that being educated can give you a great job in the future. Which means, if you had a good job, you have lots of money!" Shin replied. "That's.what I love about you." said Akira. Shin looked at him with wide eyes. Shin was very confused. "What do you mean by love?" Shin asked. Akira came closer and closer to Shin, until he they were face to face. Akira then leaned over and kissed Shin.on the lips. the scariest part was that it was a real kiss. Shin then pushed Akira off of him. "Akira!" Shin screamed "What --? Why would you --?" Shin was so shocked he could barely speak. "Shin, I find you very loveable. I wanna be your lover!" said Akira. Shin blinked a few times, then went back inside the building. About an hour later, Akira was expelled for sexually harassing his friend. At the school, it originally would've been only a 2 week suspension, but the school year was going to be over tomorrow, so they just got rid of him right there because of his homosexuality. Mabical, Rei, and Chingu were anxiously waiting to leave, and they were ready for summer vacation. Then, they were finally free from school until next year, because the bell finally rang! (yay!)  
  
After school, Mabical decided to call up Akira on the phone. So she did. Akira was crying in his bed because Shin didn't love him back. So before he answered the phone, he had to quickly dry his tears.  
  
Akira: Hello? Mabical: Hey Akira! Akira; Oh, hey Mabical! Mabical: Do wanna do something? Akira: Yeah. I could use some cheering up. Mabical: Oh, what happened? Akira: Shin turned me down. Mabical: O my gosh, I'm so sorry! Akira: Thanks Mabical: why don't you come over to my house? We always fun here. (clean fun) Akira: Hey, that sounds cool! Mabical: My parents are out for the weekend, maybe we can invite everyone else over too? Akira: Even better idea! Mabical: so I'll see you soon? Akira: Bye! Mabical: Cya!  
  
So, Mabical called up Papaya, Titani, Rei, and Chingu and invited them all over for a while. Then, finally, everyone got there.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" aked Rei. "Well, ya know how there's a forest behind my house?" asked Mabical. Everyone nodded. "I've been seeing, hearing, and even felt strange visions from there. I think maybe something back there is going on." said Mabical. "Then lets go find out what lurks behind the Forest of Fate!" said Rei. "Yeah, what if we find something really cool? What if we have destiny? What if we embark on a journey!?" asked Chingu. "That would be so awsome" said Akira. "So then why the hell are we standing around with the 'what ifs' when she should be investigating!? We shall learn the meaning of destiny, Chingu! We shall discover the affection towards men, Akira! Mabical, you will be shown the way towards speaking out, instead of being so mysterious! Papaya and Titani, you will get a life! As for me, I'll find a passion!" said Rei. Everyone was looking at Rei like she was really stupid. Rei now felt stupid too.  
  
In Chapter 2, they will venture out into the forest to find out what Mabical was sensing. Stay up to date here! Okay, I really hope that you all liked this. Like It said, this is my first fan fiction, and I tried to make the whole story very original, and creative. Hope you all liked it! ^__^; If you'd like, you can e-mail me. Feel free! 


	3. Chapta 2

So they went out through the back door, and into the forest in Mabical's backyard. This was a very lage forest, one that you can lost in easily. . (Oh, there's something that gave it away!) As they traveled, time still went on. They let at about 2:00 p.m, but now it's already 4:00 p.m. And yes, they went in so deep, they got lost. Typical. Maybe I'll be a little more original the rest of the story?  
  
"Thanks a lot Mabical! Thanks to your stupid vision we're lost!" said Titani. "We- we're lost!? But, we can't be lost! There's still too much I have to do in my life! I have to go out with that sexy new guy, Karu from school, I have to become a pop star, there's too much I need to do before I can just get lost all of a sudden! HELP ME!!!!" Rei said. "Uh, we're lost, not dying" said Akira. Akira was now kinda scared of Rei, so he backed away slowly. Then out of nowhere, he fell! "Oh, Akira, are you okay?" asked Chingu. Chingu then helped him up. Akira blushed. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay, Chingu. Thank you for caring about me" said Akira. This time, Chingu backed away. "I wonder what you tripped over?" said Papaya. Papaya started looking around. "Here! There's. something sticking out of the ground. It looks like the tip of a box" he said. Everyone looked confused. Papaya started digging around the box. "This looks like a buried treasure! There's more under ground!" he added. "Then don't you think you should get it out!? Hurry up, I wanna see what it is!" Rei shouted. "Well you could help!" said Papaya. "Me, Chingu, and Titani will help. Besides, it must be something valuable if someone buried it" said Akira. So they kept digging until they were able to pull it out. "What is it?" asked Mabical. "We'll know when we open it!" said Titani. So, because Akira was the strongest out of everyone, he was the only one out of the guys who were able to get it to fly open. When they opened it, they were so surprised to find what they had just discovered inside the treasure chest.  
  
Hurry up, go to the next Chapter!!! ^__^  
  
The next chapter is a lot different than what some of you thought it would be. You see, this is called "Magic of Otaku". An otaku is someone who really likes anime (at least I think?) So this next chapter has to do with Anime Possesions!!! Whoooo! Sorry for the small spoiler.. 


	4. Chapta 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inside the chest were jewels, gems, crystals, and shiny stuff! They were all amazed. "Hey, doesn't Yami Yugi wear this kinda stuff?" asked Titani. "Of course! Now we really can be him! YES!" said Papaya. "Now wait a second, we can't take this, it doesn't belong to us" said Akira. "Aw, Akira is right." said Rei. "But it won't stop me!" she added. Rei went strait up to the box and filled her pockets with some gems and a nice big icy blue crystal. Every one looked at Rei like she was some kind of thief, and they all had a big sweat drop. "Hey, most treasure chests have the owners name written on it. Is there a name?" asked Mabical. "Yeah" Titani read. "Edmond Walter Fistch V born 1834" he added. "He's long dead" said Papaya. "Which means it doesn't belong to anyone anymore" said Chingu. "I could, I mean we could keep it?" said Rei. "Yeah, WE could." said Akira. "No one would take it away, because it's ours now" said Mabical.  
  
"It's all ours!!!!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone filled their pockets with crystals, gems, and jewels. "It's sorta a good thing there's no gold! Gold is so heavy, we'd be weighed down to the ground!" said Akira. Akira held a green-ish blue crystal and stared at it. He then blushed. "It - it reminds me of Shin's beautiful eyes." Akira said. Rei leaned over toward Mabical and said "It must be tough knowing someone you love doesn't fell the same way". "Yeah, I feel sorry for him that he was turned down by Shin" Mabical said.  
  
Titani was still admiring all the beautiful jewels. Towards the bottom of the chest, Titani found a bottle. "What kind of fool would but a bottle in a treasure chest!?" asked Titani. The bottle was a very dark green. It was cracked in some places, but still in one place. It even had rusted stuff along the rim. Titani was about to throw it, when all of a sudden Mabical yelled "NO!!! Titani, don't throw it!!!" everyone was puzzled. Mabical ran up to Titani and took the bottle. "Yes, yes, this is what was in my vision! This exact bottle. It must mean something" she said. "Well, there is a cork on the end, maybe that means there's something inside?" said Chingu. Mabical nodded. Then, with full force she pulled the cork out. Nothing happened. "Well that proves it! Jewels, gems, and crystals are way more valuable than a bottle will ever be" said Rei. Mabical slowly placed the bottle on the ground under a tree with disappointment. "Heh, Oh well! I guess my vision just meant to come and find some jewels or something, nothing special!" said Mabical. Mabical then started laughing. Everyone's eyes widened. The all looked "Wha-why are you all looking like that?" asked Mabical. "It came from the bottle." said Chingu. They were all looking towards the tree. Mabical turned around to see what they were so interested in. Mabical now knew what they were staring at.  
  
Just above the bottle, a fairy was floating. She was the same size as your average grown woman, she was thin, and had long red sparkling hair that was separated into three pony tails. She wore a pink tube top with a long red starry skirt. "Hello. My name is Windean. Thank you for releasing me from the bottle. I've been trapped there for the longest time" she said. Everyone had a frightened look on their face. They were scared. "Please do not be afraid of me. I mean no harm. I'm here to grant you something" she added. "Wow, our lives probably aren't going to be boring anymore!" said Rei. "You live unexciting lives? I'm so sorry to hear that. then I have just the thing for you!" said Windean. Windean started chanting a few words. They weren't in the language everyone else spoke, it was more like a magical type of language maybe an elf would speak. After she was done, six different colored fireballs were floating in front of her. A Green one, floated towards Chingu, a pink one towards Mabical, a dark blue towards Akira, a purple one towards Rei, a red one to Papaya, and a yellow one to Titani. "W-what these for?" asked Papaya. "They'll give you a more exciting life full of adventures!" said Windean. "I hope you like anime" she added. "We love anime!" said Chingu.  
  
The fireballs all entered their bodies. All of them had a sudden burst of energy. "What are these for?" asked Mabical.  
  
Right here is probably the most unoriginal part of the whole story. Bare with me, I'm still learning.  
  
"Akira: You are a strong person. You defend those who cannot defend themselves. I have given you the power of Mirai (future) Trunks (from Dragonball Z) Just then, Akira's clothes transformed into the same clothes Mirai Trunks wore.  
  
Mabical: You see visions. You're mysterious. You have the power of Sailor Saturn. (Sailor Moon) I present to you, a sailor senshi uniform, and the Silence Glaive. And then Mabical's clothes turned into Sailor Saturn's!  
  
Papaya and Titani: You two are beyond obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh!, and no offense, but I find it quite pathetic. Papaya, You get to be Yugi, and Titani, you are Bokura. And of course, Payaya's clothes turned into ones that Yugi wore, and Titani's that Bokura wears. I'll even through in a free Millennium Puzzle for you two.  
  
Rei: You're loud, obnoxious, strong, and like anything that has to do with money. You're Lina Inverse! Yeah, yeah, her clothes turned into the sorceress outfit Lina wears, you know what happens.  
  
Chingu: Chingu, I am most pleased with you. You are now a Legendary Hero of Time. You fight for your friends, and victory is always yours. You are Link! (because Link from Majora's Mask is more around Chingu's age, this is Majora's Mask Link. Okay?) And then, Chingu's clothes turned into the tunic that Link wears. (weren't expecting that were you? Just kidding!) 


End file.
